This specification relates to storing data objects in data management systems.
Data locality is defined as when the processing of data happens either on or near the storage location of the data. In a distributed system consisting of several thousands of nodes, data locality plays an important role in making scheduling decisions. Data processing on a given node cannot begin before the data is available on that node.